The Oklahoma Family Health Patterns project is an intensive study of psychological, behavioral, and stress reactivity characteristics in healthy young adults with a family history of alcoholism (FH+) with a goal of identifying characteristics that place these persons at elevated risk for the disorder. We have recently identified early life adverse experience (ELA), including physical and sexual abuse and separation from parents, as occurring with disproportionate impact in FH+, and we have shown that ELA accounts for diminished stress reactivity, behavioral impulsivity, and poor mood regulation, all of which are risk factors for alcohol and other substance use disorders. The impact of ELA in the FH+ population demands to be studied further in a Gene x Environment interaction given the known positive feedbacks between FH+ and ELA. Our goal is to carry out a G x E interaction study by genotyping our FH x ELA and examining the impact of genotype on the broad range of personal characteristics currently under study in this project. Aim 1. Examine the differential impact of ELA on psychological and behavioral characteristics of FH+ vs. FH- groups using an expanded sample of volunteers. Aim 2. Use our larger sample to carry out a Gene x Environment analysis to test specific alleles that are strongly suspected of influencing activity in brain motivational systems, expanding on work we initiated with NIAAA thanks to a supplement to this R01 (AA012207-S1). Aim 3. Test specific aspects of temperament as endophenotypes linking FH and ELA to behavioral, cognitive, and stress reactivity as aspects of the person's phenotype. Aim 4. Increase our recruitment base by screening and testing volunteers at a second site, the University of Texas HSC, San Antonio, where we currently conduct our neuroimaging studies. Alcoholism is a costly burden to society, but risk factors for alcoholism are poorly understood. The vast majorities of studies focuses on alcoholic patients but are unable to disentangle preexisting influences from the effects of alcohol intake history. Our high-risk study design can be of value by contrasting FH+ and FH- with regard to environmental contributors and genetic vulnerabilities that contribute to behavioral risk factors.